1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus for capturing an object using radiation, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus which captures an internal region of an object using a characteristic that radiation, such as X-rays, are absorbed by or transmitted through the object according to characteristics of materials included in the object. The radiographic imaging apparatus may receive radiation which is transmitted through the object or generated inside the object, generate a radiographic image based on an electrical signal which is output according to the received radiation, and provide an image with respect to an internal region of the object to a user.
Since a structure of the internal region of the object is easily identified when the radiographic imaging apparatus is used, the radiographic imaging apparatus has been used in various industrial fields. For example, the radiographic imaging apparatus is used to detect a lesion of a human body or the like in hospitals, and also used to detect an internal structure of an object or a part in factories, etc. Further, the radiographic imaging apparatus is used to check the inside of a baggage in airport checkpoints, etc.
Examples of the radiographic imaging apparatus may include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, etc.